


Redolent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [790]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs has a surprise for Tony.





	Redolent

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/30/2001 for the word [redolent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/30/redolent).
> 
> redolent  
> Having or exuding fragrance; scented;aromatic.  
> Full of fragrance; odorous; smelling (usually used with 'of' or 'with').  
> Serving to bring to mind; evocative;suggestive; reminiscent (usually used with 'of' or 'with').
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #439 Free Day.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Redolent

Gibbs couldn’t wait for Tony to arrive. Vance had unexpectedly given them a day off. He knew Tony would eventually show up here. It always happened on their days off.

Gibbs had been working on a surprise for Tony. He’d built Tony a tv cabinet redolent of old spice and his personal brand of wood scent. He hoped Tony would make use of it to keep some of his things at his place.

He hoped that Tony would like the scent. He hoped Tony would like the gift. He missed Tony when he wasn’t staying over due to something going wrong at his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
